Pineapple Menace
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: He was hesitant at first to settle in the small town of Namimori, something about it seemed dangerous, but he brushed it off. He should have known better, because soon after he catches the attention of Rokudo Mukuro. Then his life was once again thrown into chaos. Drabblefic. Slash. AU.
1. First impressions

**AN: **Yet another plot that ran through my head, because admit it, Mukuro is sexy, especially in the TLY universe. This is going to be a series of short chapters, and like most of my stories it will be updated when I get the urge to write. I hope you enjoy it!

**{Pineapple Menace} **

After he defeated Voldemort he had been sure his plan was to continue his relationship with Ginny and eventually tie the knot with her. But ever since he had become the Master of Death, he hadn't been able not do nothing. His body and mind was too ingrained with the rush of battle, his instincts always lashing out at the wrong time, and his magic restless from lack of use. He felt like an animal in a cage that the Wizarding community had put around him so they could gawk at the boy-who-lived.

So in an act of almost desperation and selfishness he left Britain and didn't look back, traveling from place to place but always making sure no one recognized him. He wasn't naïve though, sooner or later someone would realize who he was, and then he would once again get swamped by his obsessive fans.

Of course though, wherever Harry Potter went, chaos followed. Even if he changed his name and his looks so he wouldn't be recognized. So when he decided to settle at a small town in Japan called Namimori, but he should have listened to his instincts and kept going. Too bad he didn't, and caught the attention of Mukuro Rokudo.

**{Pineapple Menace}**

Hotaru put on a welcoming smile when he heard the bell on the door chime and walked out of the maze of flowers, wiping his hands dry on his apron.

"What may I get you sir?"

The man standing on the other side of the counter, dressed in an all-white uniform, only gave him a smile in reply. From what Hotaru could tell he wasn't a typical Japanese male, he had dark blue hair that reached to his ears and matching blue eyes, something that only Tonks could pull off since she was a Metamorphmagus.

He saw his eyes scan the array of flowers before pausing at the Datura flowers that had just arrived.

"I'll have those."

Hotaru nodded and made his way toward the flowers, only pausing for a moment when he felt a gaze, that made his blood chill, set upon his form. He turned his head toward the only other person in the room, but the customer was looking at the Jonquil flowers a little ways off.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment before returning to assembling the plants, for a moment he had felt like someone similar to Voldemort was watching him, but the presence felt distinctly saner then the snake lords.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts and grabbed up the flowers, sharply turning when the presence from before was suddenly right behind him.

The man was only inches away from him as he stared with sharp eyes down at his form. Hotaru had to tilt his head up slightly, but he gazed into the blue eyes in front of him eyeing the sudden sharpness in them warily.

He instinctively took a step back; his magic rising in defense at the intense gaze, but a hand shot out and grabbed his arm pulling him forward.

"How very interesting." The man said, bringing up a hand to caress his cheek. "I had heard rumors of someone like you being here, but I hadn't believed them until now."

He glared and turned his head away, his magic rising and lashing out, only to pass through the man and destroy a good part of the wall.

Hotaru blinked, shocked when the man disappeared in thin air and turned his body to face the presence that had appeared behind him, strong arms wrapped around his form holding him in place.

A dark chuckle rumbled from the body behind him. "Oya, Oya, you're as powerful as they say Harry Potter."

He stilled at the name and decided to play innocent. "I don't know what you are talking about, my name is Hotaru."

The man chuckled in reply. "Unlike normal people Wizards are almost impossible to possess, most of them have a shield covering their minds making it impossible." A pointed object was suddenly pressed against his cheek. "But imagine my delight when I heard that the-boy-who lived wasn't as efficient as most Wizards are in that subject."

No, this man was more like Voldemort then he had first thought, especially going on about possessing people. He still wasn't the best at Occlumency, but he wasn't the Master of Death for nothing.

"I'll enjoy your body Harry Potter."

He didn't move as the object ran down his cheek, making a line of blood, the liquid making it halfway down his cheek before the wound healed.

"Oya?"

He didn't waste a minute longer and grabbed one of the arms holding him in place. "I'm sure you also were informed on how I detest someone trying to possess my body." He growled, easily pulling the man's form over his shoulder and throwing him into a nearby wall.

Before the man could get up he summoned up his magic and Disapparated to his home. Hopefully by the time he returned the man would be gone.

When he arrived back at his apartment it took a moment for him to realize that something was in his hair and he pulled it out, gazing at the Jonquil flower.

A feeling of dread fell upon him, a Jonquil flower had many meanings, but one of them stuck out in his mind.

Desire.

**{Pineapple Menace}**

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed it, be aware this fic _is _rated M for a reason. *smirks*

Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. A change of inentions

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews!

**{Pineapple Menace}**

Irritated, he wandlessly set the plant on fire, watching with something akin to pleasure as the ashes fell down onto his carpet. He had no clue who that man was, but he didn't want to see him ever again.

He acted too much like Voldemort for his tastes.

He brushed a hand through his hair and gave the blonde color a look of distaste before pressing his hand against the rune on his shoulder and sent a pulse of magic through it. Before he had left Britain he had studied a little bit on runes, and this current one caught his interest, it allowed him to change his coloring and cover his scar without actually changing who he was. Granted his license said his name was Hotaru, he still enjoyed the fact that he was the only one who knew he was Harry Potter.

Well actually not the only one it seemed, he mused, somehow it had gotten out that he was in Namimori, and the man had actually connected the dots and found out that it was Hotaru who was Harry Potter.

How? He had no clue, but he was pretty sure that the man wasn't magical. He didn't have the energy that Wizards had, but the problem was he did have s_omething, _and that allowed him to disappear into thin air.

Giving a sigh when the spell finally turned off and his eyesight blurred he grabbed his rectangular glasses off the table, his vision once again clearing. He could have easily made it so he didn't have to wear glasses at all, but he actually enjoyed them to a degree. He did though get a new pair, his old glasses were too fragile, and truthfully they didn't look the best on him.

Harry brushed a side of his bangs from his eyes and made his way into the kitchen, deciding to have dinner. He peered into his fridge scanning the items and bent over slightly to grab what he wanted, freezing in place when a large body pressed onto his back.

A familiar laugh breathed sounded next to his ear. "That wasn't very nice firefly-chan." Arms once again enveloped his form.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed off the fridge, turning toward the man in mid-air and lashed his left leg to hit him on the side of the head. "Don't call me that." He snapped, his eyes widening as his leg completely passed through the mans body.

He stumbled slightly, catching his balance, and observed the person in front of him.

He was different then the customer from before, he was significantly taller and his hair was tied back in a low ponytail reaching his mid back, the front resting on each side of his jaw bones. The eyes though was what got to him, one was a piercing blue while the other a blood red with an odd symbol in it.

Harry gave the man a glare. "Who are you?"

The man smirked, taking a step forward. "Rokudo Mukuro."

"What do you want?" He asked, eyeing him warily.

The blunette hummed. "Well at first I wanted to possess your body, but it proved impossible." He cocked his head. "So that leaves the question on _why _I'm not currently possessing it."

Harry snorted. "I'm the boy-who-lived, I've had my fair share of being possessed and truthfully it was much harder to push him back then it was you."

"Oya? How mean firefly-chan."

"Don't call me that."

Mukuro ignored him. "I thought you weren't able to stop someone from going into your mind."

He crossed his arms. "I can't."

"Then how is it that I linked our minds, yet I can't possess your body?"

He narrowed his eyes. "How about you tell me how you 'linked our minds' first."

Mukuro chuckled. "You're rather demanding aren't you? Very well, call it a _specialty_ of mine, I can link my mind with someone else's and possess their body. With you though, you can see and feel me but anyone who isn't linked with me can't."

"Like an illusion?"

He gained another laugh. "Exactly."

Harry didn't know if he liked the idea of some illusion he could only see following him around, but it made sense if he was one. "You can't possess my body because my magic isn't allowing you to, it's rather sensitive from the last person who tried so I'm surprised that you're still here."

Mukuro looked thoughtful, before smirking. "Very well, I guess that means I have to possess your body in other ways."

He was instantly on guard, his magic stirring protectively. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That means firefly-chan." He replied taking a step forward. "That I can do whatever I want with your body and you can't do anything about it."

Harry made a move to get away as Mukuro reached forward but was pressed against the fridge; a hand grabbing the back of his hair in a firm grip, preventing his movement, and pushing their lips together. He made a muffled protest his hands only meeting thin air as he tried to push the other off, and pushed his lips determinedly together as a wet appendage probed them teasingly. A chuckle reverberated from the body in front of him and a knee forced its way between his legs, rubbing the spot between his legs, sending a spark of pleasure through his body. At the same time the hand in his hair tugged, causing him to gasp out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Mukuro took the chance to thrust his tongue into his mouth, entangling it with his own and forcing it into an erotic dance. A small whimper made its way out of him as his cavern was explored thoroughly before he caught himself and attempted to bite the tongue, only to meet thin air once again. Mukuro smirked against his lips and nipped on his tongue playfully before breaking away, the bond of saliva that connected them falling away and resting on Harry's face.

The smaller man glared, his breath coming out in slight pants.

"_Arrivederci _firefly-chan."

Harry growled as he vanished, and took a deep breath to calm himself. It wouldn't do to destroy his house, last time he had to erase at least twenty Muggles memory and move on to another place.

But he would find a way to keep the man from his mind.

**{Pineapple Menace}**

**AN: **I hope this chapter makes sense, and that it was enjoyable.


	3. Peek-a-boo

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews! I kind of feel bad for Harry, but I can't help it. It's too much fun. XD

**{Pineapple Menace}**

Harry was officially doomed.

He had no way to get away from the pervert since, it was literally impossible, and he had no warning when the other appeared, so each time he was scared half to death. His instincts seemed to be incapable of sensing when the other was near, which he could only guess was because Mukuro was in his head, so the past couple days were _interesting_.

"Go away."

"Oya? But I want to spend time with you firefly-chan."

He glared from behind the couch at the nickname. "_I _don't want to spend time with _you_."

Mukuro chuckled and sat in the chair across from where he was hiding, crossing his long legs elegantly. "You don't have much of a choice."

He shifted in his crouch and gave the blunette one last glare before turning down and fixing the towel around his waist. Just a few minutes ago he had stepped out of the shower and was promptly startled by the sudden appearance of the taller man, so much in fact that his magic had freaked and Disapparated him to his living room.

Mukuro thought it amusing and had laughed in the odd way he usually did.

But now he needed to get to his room and dress for the day so he could fix his shop.

He peeked over the top of the couch and narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he saw the chair unoccupied. He scanned his eyes across the living room and stood warily when he didn't see him anywhere.

Harry waited for a moment longer before relaxing and turning around to head toward his room.

His heart literally stopped when he came face to face with Murkuro, who was bent over slightly, a wide smirk on his features and his eyes amused.

He most definently did not _squeak_ in alarm.

In a flurry of movement his magic once again made him Dissapparate and he landed on his bed face first.

Mukuro's laugh echoed down the hall and he turned his head to glare at the lamp beside his bed, you would think after a certain amount of time he would become immune to being scared.

He wanted to destroy something.

**{Pineapple Menace}**

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the police Hotaru-san? It looks like your shop was broken into."

Hotaru sent a reassuring look toward her direction. "No need Hana-san, they didn't steal any money, just roughed it up in the inside that's all."

The dark haired woman sent him an odd look before huffing. "Mou, at least let me help you."

"Ah, there's no need-"

She walked past him and into the store ignoring him completely.

He sighed in defeat; Hana really was a determined woman.

"Oya? It looks like we have more in common than I thought." A voice suddenly commented.

He jumped in shock and sent him an irritated look. "What do you mean?"

Mukuro just smirked.

He gave him one last glance before walking into his store, seeing Hana gazing at the wall suspiciously. "Hana?" He called, stepping over a large patch of flowers.

She remained silent for a moment before turning her gaze toward him, quietly observing him.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She finally admitted. "I was just thinking about something."

He nodded hesitantly before crouching down and scooping up the Daffodils at his feet. "So tell me," He said after she had started to do the same. "How is your husband? Ryohei was it?"

Hana nodded. "He's good, though I haven't seen him very much since his work has been keeping him busy."

He sent her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you'll see him soon."

She blushed lightly before nodding. "I know I will."

They continued picking up the flowers for a few more hours, chatting about random things until they were finally finished, by then the sun was well in the sky and they were both rather hungry.

"Thank you very much for the help Hana-san, do you want me to make you some lunch?" He offered, placing the last flower in place.

She shook her head. "No thanks I have some business to attend, perhaps later."

Hotaru nodded and grabbed a handful of pink Carnations from the shelf. "At least take these, they signify gratitude."

She nodded before taking them and walking off. "Have a nice day Hotaru-san!"

"You too Hana-san."

He smiled slightly at the appearance of his shop, it looked like new. True if he had used his magic it would have gone faster, but he rather enjoyed doing small stuff by himself.

It also looked like Murkuro wasn't going to show up for a while that meant he could finally enjoy some alone time-

"Miss me firefly-chan?"

He flinched and took a deep breath to calm himself before spinning and glaring at the blunette. "Why do you insist on scaring me every time?"

"Because it amuses me."

He twitched but didn't say anything.

**{Pineapple Menace}**

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. My chocolate

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews!

**{Pineapple Menace}**

Of the many things he learned to enjoy, chocolate was one of his favorite, the way it melted in his mouth made his taste buds sing. The sweet flavor always made him want more, so he made sure to keep a few bars of it in his cupboard for times like now.

He bit into the bar, almost purring at the wonderful taste.

It was something that he could full heartedly agree in the fact that whoever made it was genius, he had no clue what people would do if chocolate wasn't invented. His legs kicked happily as he ate; he was currently lying on his stomach while enjoying the comfort of his bed since his shop was closed for the day.

"Oya?" Harry stilled when he felt a body move over his form, and turned his head, eyeing the blunette cautiously.

"What do you want?"

Mukuro chuckled and leaned down, eyeing the bar of chocolate in his hand. "Right now? That chocolate."

He narrowed his eyes. "No. It's mine."

Mukuro paused and turned his gazed toward him. "I'm sure you can share some with me."

Harry shook his head and stuffed the bar under his chest. "There's no more."

"Oya, oya." Mukuro called placing his hand by his head. "I'm not blind, I just saw you hide it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Call him childish but chocolate was something that he refused to share, his mind? Sure Mukuro could build a house in there, but his precious chocolate? No.

They continued to have a stare off, and for a moment he thought that Murkuro wasn't going to do anything.

"You give me no choice then." Mukuro purred and grabbed his hips twisting his body so he was facing toward the ceiling. "I'll have to make you give me them."

Harry propped his body up his elbows making sure to wrap one arm around his chocolate. "I won't give you them no matter what."

Mukuro chuckled. "Very well firefly-chan."

Harry bit his lower lip when Mukuro ground his hips slowly against his, and breathed in shakily.

Determined not to let Mukuro win Harry tried to contain the tremble at every movement Murkuro made, and silenced every moan that threatened to escape.

Mukuro chuckled and started pressing up against him in a painfully sluggish speed. First, pressing his hard member against Harry's lower regions, then adding some weight as the seconds passed and, then rubbing their bodies together in an unhurried pace.

Harry found himself wanting the pace to rise in tempo, a reluctant whimper coming out of him as he realized his thoughts.

The sound got a smirk in return and Harry's eyes widened when the pace suddenly sped up, the body above him grinding at a fast pace, again, and again, and again. He let out a gasp of surprise but was able to muffle his voice with his free hand, his cheeks heating up and his breath turning labored.

His hands gripped his mouth in a tight hold, trembling at the constant friction between his and Mukuro's hips. He jerked his head back when the pace sped up, feeling mismatched eyes drinking in his every move.

A hum came from Mukuro and Harry suddenly found his hand pulled off of his mouth and pinned near his head, his other hand clenching onto the bar of chocolate.

Harry sealed his lips tightly as a moan threatened to come out, and blushed fervently when it still was audible from behind his lips.

The grip on his hand tightened at the small noise and he couldn't help but gasp out loud when Mukuro pressed against him harder, and rocked his body faster. His breath coming out in ragged pants and he found himself unable to keep his lips locked, moans escaping from him, his face glowing bright red at the sounds.

His hand was suddenly released and Mukuro's lips pressed against his wide open mouth, easily invading it while keeping up the excruciatingly pleasurable pace of rocking their hips together. Their tongues entwined and Harry found himself hesitantly following along in the sensual movements, the grip on his chocolate loosening as another moan spilled from him.

A hand slowly crawled up his chest and toward the sweet, and he made to break away from the kiss, only for Mukuro to make his mind spin as he grinded their hips in a continuous circle.

Harry finally broke from the kiss with a gasp, arching when Mukuro nipped at his ear playfully.

The blunette chuckled when he moaned once again and pressed his lips against ear, pausing all his movements.

"Thank you for this enjoyable moment firefly-chan, I'll make sure to enjoy your present."

He had only a second to comprehend what Mukuro had said, but it was too late. The pervert had already vanished, but it wasn't the state that he was left in. No.

It was the lack of the chocolate bar in his hand.

He twitched and felt his magic stir angrily.

"Mukuro!"

**{Pineapple Menace}**

**AN: **Now I want chocolate… well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chrome Dokuro

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews!

**{Pineapple Menace}**

"I need you to help someone for me."

Harry looked up from the Roses he had been cutting and gave Mukuro a bland look. "Why should I?"

"For a favor of sorts." The blunette replied. "She needs help, and while I can help her for a while you would be able to help her more."

He gave Mukuro a curious look. "So you're telling the truth then? This isn't some elaborate plan to manipulate me to your will?"

He received a chuckle in reply. "I guess you'll have to figure out now won't you?"

Harry sighed and brushed the blonde hair from his face, he didn't like the look in Mukuro's eyes but if someone needed help he really couldn't say no.

And he thought that his hero complex had finally disappeared.

"Fine." He finally agreed, taking off his apron. "Tell me where this girl is."

"Her name is Chrome Dokuro , and she's at Kokuyo land."

Harry paused. "You mean that old rundown amusement park?"

"The very same, I will meet you there."

He nodded and sighed once Mukuro had disappeared. What had he gotten into? Hopefully though, after he had saved the Chrome girl he could just continue with his life.

Chrome though, must be special to Mukuro for him to ask for Harry to save her. Was she his sister? Or perhaps something more…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, even if she was someone like that; it didn't have anything to do with him. Mukuro may be in his head, but that didn't mean that he was suddenly going to be someone that the blunette 'treasured'.

He scoffed mentally at the thought of Mukuro 'treasuring' a person, which just seemed a little odd in his mind, then again Mukuro didn't show it but Harry could sense that the he actually protected the people he cared about.

But he wasn't an expert on the man so he wouldn't know.

Harry broke out of his thoughts as he finally reached the gates of Kyokuyo land, his magic stirred restlessly, excited that it was going to be used.

He sighed and turned off the rune, rubbing a hand through his ear length locks, and put his glasses on.

"Let's do this."

**{Pineapple Menace}**

Glo Xinia laughed when his and Murkuro's weapons collided. "That's right. You're very proud of that hand combat skill of yours." He continued to block the attacks that were sent his way. "But, even with all four of you putting up such a good show, My Kraken De Pioggia had ten tentacles." Two large limbs reached over him. "There's plenty to spare."

Mukuro jumped back to avoid a tentacle that was aimed toward him, the appendage making a large indent of the ground.

"It's coming Chrome!" Chisuka called as another tentacle made its way toward the small girl.

She closed her eyes at it came closer, hugging the white owl to her chest.

A sound similar to thunder made her eyes open and widen, a man with black hair and green eyes was standing in front of her, easily holding the tentacle back with his bare hands.

"It seems that he was telling the truth after all."

"_How mean firefly-chan, I wouldn't lie to you." _The younger illusion of Mukuro smirked.

The man known as firefly snorted, and gave Mukuro an odd look. "How do I not believe you?"

She blinked, curious, and watched silently as they continued to bicker. Mukuro-sama seemed to enjoy disputing with firefly-chan.

"More backup?" Glo Xinia asked. "And a strong one at that." He laughed. "No matter you're no match for-"

A crack of thunder once again echoed and the funeral wreath fell to the ground when a heel hit the back of his head, making an indent in the ground. Firefly landing beside him with an annoyed look. "For some reason he creeped me out."

Mukuro chuckled. _"Oya, oya, don't keep all the fun for yourself firefly-chan."_

Firefly just ignored him and jumped back when a couple tentacles tried to hit him. "Why don't you help then?"

Glo Xinia got up, his eye twitching and lashed his weapon in an attempt to hit the man standing above him. "Who are you?" He shouted as his weapon was evaded.

"You can call me Hotaru."

Mukuro jumped up so he was beside Hotaru, his teenage form only a few inches shorter than the other male. "I suppose you want me to explain what is going on."

Hotaru nodded, weaving around another tentacle.

"This large animal is called a Box weapon, something that people with flames can only use." The blunette explained. "Flames are similar to magic; the flame users use them to fight." He crouched to avoid a hit from Glo Xinia. "There are seven different types, the one you see here is called the Rain flame when it comes in contact with it, and it can cause numbness and occasionally stops all movement."

Hotaru hummed. "So don't touch the box weapon, be wary of these 'flames', and kick his ass."

Mukuro chuckled and gave him an amused look. "Exactly."

"Sounds easy enough." Hotaru stuck his hand to the side. "But I guess the elder wand can help me with this."

His fingers clawed the air and a black rip in it appeared, he stuck his hand in it and slowly brought it out, a large silver sword coming from the abyss like place.

"Oya?" Mukuro looked at the weapon curiously, feeling an aura that chilled the air coming from the weapon. "Interesting."

The two positioned themselves, Mukuro with his trident and Hotaru with his sword.

Glo Xinia's eye twitched as they started to head toward his direction.

"Your misfortune was to be incorporated as part of my plan." The bluenette said as Hotaru vanished. "Just as I thought by using Chrome and firefly-chan I could defeat you no problem." He smirked. "You are not likely to be an obstacle to the greater task waiting for me."

Glo Xinia just barley dodged the hit, his eye twitching crazily as his mind flew at the information. "You missed!" He crowed.

He only had a second to see a form coming from behind him, the long sword glinting, before his body was hit by a sharp pain and he knew no more.

**{Pineapple Menace}**

A form sat on a tree further off from the large explosion.

"Am I too late…?" The man questioned. "I hope that kid is alright…"

"To the extreme."

**{Pineapple Menace}**

**AN: **I was having a little trouble finding when exactly Mukuro showed up in Leo's body, so I just decided to go for this. It's most likely wrong, but I wanted Harry to meet the Vongola when they were in the TLY!Universe. I'll see you next chapter!


	6. Vongola

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews!

**{Pineapple Menace}**

"It'd be nice if I see you in this world again!" Squalo yelled, the camera inches from his face. "Try to stay alive until then!"

The screen turned black. And Tsuna held back a gulp, his brown eyes wide. He didn't know if he should take what the Varia storm guardian had said as encouragement or an insult.

"They haven't changed a bit." Yamamoto laughed beside him.

The brunette smiled weakly. "So scary... What would be an easy-to-understand-order…?" He asked, mostly to himself. He had no clue what Squalo had been talking about.

"It seems they were talking about him." Giannini replied. "The one that came back from italy..."

Tsuna sent the male a confused look.

The creaking of the door caught their attention, and Tsuna turned toward the sound, his eyes widening.

"Sasagawa Ryohei has arrived!"

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto got up in shock, giving the tall white haired man wide eyed looks.

"Turf-top!"

"Onii-san!"

**{Pineapple Menace}**

The first impression he had of the Vongola, was that they were very loud. He could just see them from his place behind the apparent Sun Guardian, Chrome easily being held in his arms. At first Ryohei had gone to pick her up, but Harry had assured the man that he could easily take care of her, she was rather small.

Beside him Mukuro laughed. "It seems that the plan is going well." He murmured, giving the spikey haired brunette an amused look.

Harry sent him an odd look but didn't comment, obviously the 'plan' had something to do with the Vongola.

"Who is this?" The brunette questioned once everything had settled down, and gave Harry a confused look. "And why is he carrying Chrome?"

Royhei smiled. "This is Hotaru-san and he is the one who extremely saved Chrome!"

"Ehhh?!" The brunette yelled, the tone almost making his ears hurt.

Harry gave him a nod. "It is nice to meet you..."

"Oh! My name is Tsuna!"

"Pleasure."

It became clear, he realized as he watched the two of the guardians bicker, that this whole introduction was going to take a while.

**{Pineapple menace}**

"She has a good amount of external injuries." The red headed woman he had been informed was named Bianchi said. "Plus her body is lacking nutrition, she probably hasn't eaten in days."

Harry shifted from against the wall, keeping his eyes on the unconscious girl. She looked so fragile, and seeing the stark white sheets of the bed made her look even more vulnerable.

"I see." He said after a while, already forming a plan in his head.

"You, who are you exactly?" The woman asked, her eyes searching his with some wariness. "Ryohei said that you were a friend of hers, but I haven't seen you before."

He took her gaze steadily. "I guess she didn't talk about me much…" Something told him it wouldn't be smart to tell her about his 'connection' with Mukuro, he could sense that the Vongola were cautious about the small girl. Most likely because of her affiliation to the mist user, he mused silently.

Bianchi sighed, apparently giving up. "Well I'm glad she has someone here then."

Harry arched a brow. "Does she not have friends in the Vongola?"

"She does," the woman replied quickly. "It's just…" She trailed off, gazing at the small girl.

He sighed, his eyes sweeping the room. Something seemed odd, he just couldn't tell what.

After the woman left he was finally able to relax and start working on Chrome.

His magic would be able to heal most of the damage, but sometimes time was the best remedy. The external wounds were easily healed, and he set to working on her Malnutrition, something he was rather good at. Thanks to the Durselys he had been forced to heal his body as he grew older, since the lack of food and small cramped space he slept in for most of his childhood affected it greatly.

Making sure that the door was locked he summoned his magic to his fingers, making them give off a light green glow, and set to healing his patient.

He would have to work at a slow pace and heal her once a day, if he just healed everything her body wouldn't have time to grow used to the changes and it would cause all sorts of panic. Besides he didn't want the Vongola to know about his magic quite yet.

Harry was shocked though, when his hands moved to hover over Chromes stomach, when he felt the odd sensation of her organs, well… they didn't seem to be _real_.

His brows furrowed. "What in the world…?"

"They're illusions." Mukuro said, suddenly appearing at his side.

The wizard blinked, and gave the blunette a wide eyed look. "Why? What happened?"

"A car hit her and destroyed them." Was his reply, and Harry winced in sympathy, it must have been pretty bad if she was hurt to that degree. "I was able to manifest new ones for her with my illusions."

"That's…" He wouldn't ever say it, but he was awed. It must not do too much harm on the man if he was still this powerful while giving the girl organs.

"Oya, oya, don't tell me you're impressed."

He snorted, and dropped his hands, letting his magic recede back. "No, I just didn't know you were so _nice_."

Mukuro chuckled, and he stiffened when a large chest pressed onto his back. "Would you like to see how _nice_ I can be?"

Harry twitched. "Must you always be perverted?"

Hot breath fanned his ear, and a large hand settled at his waist. "Perhaps." A wet appendage licked his ear, and he tried to step away but the hand at his waist held him back.

"Don't you even _think _about doing anything_ here_." He snapped, giving the unconscious girl a glance.

The hand slowly ventured down making his skin tingle and his neck was given a playful nip. "Or what firefly-chan?"

His heart beat quickened slightly as the hand slipped under his pants, and jerked forward in an attempt to get away only for Mukuro to wrap his other arm around his chest in a restraining hold.

"L-let go!" Harry grimaced at his stutter, but a wave of pleasure echoed through him as his member was stroked.

His magic stirred in agitation, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to the man, Mukuro was an illusion after all. The hand on his member twisted slightly, and a small moan was forced from his mouth, before he quickly covered it with both hands. He most definitely didn't want Chrome to wake up.

"Oya, oya." Mukuro purred, his chest sending vibrations through his smaller frame. "That isn't allowed." Harry ignored him though, and pressed his hands harder onto his mouth, stifling the noises that were coming out. His eyes gazed sightlessly toward the ceiling as he was pleasured, the talented hand in his pants only making it harder for him to stand.

Mukuro hummed thoughtfully as his back arched, a muffled moan coming out from his hands as the blunette rubbed the tip of his member. "How about you let go of your mouth hmm?"

Harry sent him a sideways glare, if Chrome didn't hear him, then one of the Vongola would.

He received a large smirk. "Afraid of someone hearing?" His shoulder was nipped and the hand on his member sped up, making his eyes roll back. "I wonder what they would think, seeing you like this."

They would think he was a crazy pervert somehow getting off without the use of his hands beside the hurt and unconscious Chrome, and then his ass would be sent to the moon.

"Perhaps I should come back another time." Mukuro purred, pausing the movement of his hand. "So I can appreciate the sounds you make."

One part of Harry was saying 'yes go away you bastard, far, far away'. Another though, his libido, was pleading 'no continue please.' So he just decided to stay silent, his breath coming out in small pants.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Before he could do anything the illusionist was gone, and Harry was left panting and aroused on the floor.

He snarled wordlessly, and felt the need to once again destroy something.

**{Pineapple Menace}**

**AN: **Aw, poor Harry. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
